Sueños y pesadillas
by y0misma
Summary: Theodore no recuerda nada y eso lo confunde. No sabe qué pasó, pero sabe que estuvo encerrado por años. No se reconoce a sí mismo y eso lo desespera. ¿Podrá responder las interrogantes que tiene? Viñetas, cualquier rating, varios personajes invitados
1. Espejo

_**Comenzaré a subir poco a poco (y muy lentamente) viñetas que estoy escribiendo sobre Theodore Nott, para la comunidad de retos a la carta. **_

_**Aquí os dejo la primera. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclamer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner. Bros. **_

**Espejo:**

No sé qué día es hoy y tampoco sé en qué lugar estoy; lo único de lo que estoy seguro, lo único que me importa es que soy libre. Vuelvo a ser dueño absoluto de mi vida, de mis sueños, de mis decisiones, de mi conciencia…

Escribo para no terminar completamente loco. Escribo en una bolsa de papel que encontré tirada en la calle y con lo que queda de esas cosas que los muggles llaman lápices. Nunca pensé terminar de ésta manera; cuando tenía 18 años creía que a estas alturas tendría el mundo a mis pies y que nadie podría detenerme. Las cosas son un poco diferentes: duermo en el primer lugar que encuentro que sea seguro, mendigo comida por las calles y trato de no contar los días.

Sé que soy un mago y por ende podría hacer magia para adquirir ese tipo de cosas y para vivir la gran vida, pero no quiero. No tengo mi varita y si la tuviera, tampoco haría algo así; conocí lo peor de la magia, aprendí que algo tan maravilloso como eso te puede destruir la existencia y prefiero continuar con la existencia que me queda intacta.

Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que me miré en un espejo. Hoy lo hice y no fue agradable lo que vi; estoy demacrado, ojeroso, pálido y más delgado de lo que me gustaría estar. Soy un muerto en vida y tan sólo tengo 26 años, la imagen que se reflejó en ese objeto es la de alguien mucho mayor, alguien que tiene lo días contados y que no tiene nada por lo que luchar; quizás es así, todas las personas a las que alguna vez consideré mis amigos ya no están, si están no quieren verme o en el último de los casos, no tiene idea que sigo vivo.

¿Es eso verdad, sigo vivo? No estoy seguro. Me cuesta respirar, tengo una tos que no me quiere abandonar y mis manos tiemblan constantemente. Sé que no debería sentir lástima de mí mismo, por el contrario, debería estar agradecido de seguir aquí, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Estar aquí a qué precio?


	2. Sueños

**_Aquí traigo otro nueva tema de la tabla. Lo que va entre paréntesis es una narración aparte a la de Theo, es algo así como un recuerdo del subconsciente._**

_**Disclamier: Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling o en su defecto de Warner Bros. **_

Fecha: Algunas semanas después.

Aún no logro conectar de manera coherente las imágenes que llegan a mi cabeza. Pienso y trato de recordar, pero lo único que obtengo son vacíos que no me llevan a nada y que me dejan más confundido que antes.

(_Todo estaba oscuro y la humedad que se respiraba en el aire era absolutamente insoportable. No llevaba mucho tiempo en ése lugar -una semana y media a lo más- pero, a pesar de eso, estaba completamente desorientado_)

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que recuperé mi libertad y les puedo decir que las cosas mejoraron un poco. Ya no duermo en el primer lugar vacío que encuentro. Encontré una casa abandonada y es ahí donde me estoy quedando. La comida, sin embargo, es algo que aún escasea y debo solucionarlo cuanto antes o adelgazaré más todavía.

Los morados que tenía en el cuerpo van desapareciendo, así como también el dolor que sentía. Mi respiración está mucho más regular que antes, por lo que creo que -lo que fuera que me sucedía para estar en esas condiciones- pasó. Necesito creer en eso.

(_El silencio era desesperante, pero los pocos ruidos que se escuchaban lo eran aún más. Gritos, llantos, suplicas y todas las desgarradoras cosas que puede albergar un ser humano en un confinamiento como ése._

_Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, pero lo único que veía eran sombras, nada más que sombras y muchas veces no sabía si eran reales o se las imaginaba_)

He leído algunos ejemplares de El Profeta. Quiero entrarme de lo qué ha sucedido en la comunidad mágica durante todo éste tiempo y si ha cambiado en algo.

No, por lo que veo las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Todo sigue de la misma manera desde que terminó la guerra: "Los buenos" trabajando en puestos en donde los siguen adorando y el resto... bueno, el resto simplemente sigue haciendo lo mejor que puede.

Aunque debo reconocer que algunas cosas que he leído me han sorprendido bastante. Sí, sé que casi todos mis compañeros de curso después de la guerra usarían la misma excusa que sus padres y dirían que actuaron bajo un hechizo. Pobres idiotas los que les creyeran esa mentira. Claro que jamás pensé que las mentiras serían tan buenas como para que algunos terminaran trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia ¿suerte? No lo creo.

(_A penas sí dormía. Cuando cerraba los ojos, llegaba alguien a despertarlo de la peor manera posible. La mayoría de las veces lo golpeaban, otras lo torturaban hasta el cansancio y, cuando sus carceleros se sentían realmente inspirados, lo dejan sin comer por días -los días que no comía se interpretaban como los minutos en los que había cerrado los ojos- ¡Malditos cabrones!_

_Por días preguntó qué había hecho para terminar allí, pero como respuesta sólo recibía risas o silencio. _

_Sus fuerzas lo comenzaron a abandonar después del quinto día. Sí, nunca había sido un muchacho débil, pero una situación así destrozaría a cualquiera_)

Extraño el café. Muchos se sorprenderán ya que el té vendría a ser nuestra "bebida sin alcohol" oficial, pero a mí me gusta el café. También extraño leer libros. Me da risa recordar que muchos de mis compañeros me miraban con incredulidad. No era culpa mía que a ellos no les gustara leer por el sólo placer de hacerlo.

Sí, sólo estoy escribiendo incoherencias, pero ¿qué quieren? De alguna manera debo conectarme al mundo real y cuando pequeño escribir me ayudaba a hacerlo, así que no veo por qué no me pueda ayudar ahora.

(_No estaba en Azkaban, de eso tenía absoluta certeza. No hacía el frío que arrastraban los Dementores consigo. No había Dementores -a pesar de los llantos, los gritos y las suplicas-. No había nada que le pudiera dar una idea sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba. ¡Maldita sea! Odiaba no saber las cosas. Odiaba el vacío que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que veía una sombra pasar por la rendija de la puerta de su "calabozo". _

_Después de perder las fuerzas, comenzó a perder las esperanzas y la razón. Lo último por culpa de la incertidumbre. _

_No había hecho nada malo. En Hogwarts, jamás molestó a los sangre-sucia. Sólo los ignoraba, como era su costumbre ante algo que no aportar nada a su día a día. Bien, no defendió a los que eran acosados por sus compañeros, pero no creía que algo así fuera suficiente para estar allí ¿o sí?)_

¿Saben qué más extraño? Las chicas. Sé que puede parecer tonto, pero extraño su olor, su voz más aguda que la de un hombre, sus coquetas sonrisas y todos esos pequeños detalles que de adolescente me molestaban. No es que no tenga experiencia alguna en el tema, no ése no es el asunto. Pero han sido años desde la última vez que acaricié a alguien y el calor corporal se echa de menos.

No tengo un gusto particular de chicas. Morenas, colorinas, rubias, castañas; dá igual el color de cabello que tengan, así como también dá igual su contextura o el color de sus ojos. Vale, que no me interesan los adefesios -aunque a estas alturas y en el estado que estoy, no le hago asco a nada-. Es simplemente que creo que toda mujer tiene algo especial...

¡Merlín! Me estoy volviendo un marica al soltar ése tipo de comentarios, pero entiendan ¡son años! Y por muy caballero que pueda ser uno, la falta de sexo termina afectando más de lo que se quisiera.

(_La puerta se abrió y Theodore se echó hacia atrás gracias el marcado instinto de sobreviviencia de cualquier Slytherin. Una risa despectiva llegó a sus oídos y sintió un ligero estremecimiento en la parte baja de la espalda. No era idiota. No se pondría a desafiar a sus carcelos. Conocía muy bien cuáles eran sus métodos para tranquilizar a un prisionero, así que prefería no provocarlos. _

_"Es una verdadera lástima verte en estas condiciones Nott" El tono de voz no podía sonar más falso y burlesco._

_Sabían su apellido, o sea, tenían que conocerlo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de enfocar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Detrás de la puerta había luz, escasa, pero había luz. Y aún así, sólo veía una silueta difusa por la contraposición que formaba la persona con la luz. _

_Algo, tenía que decir algo, pero no quería sonar suplicante. No quería darles mecanismo para que lo humillaran cada vez un poco más. _

_"¿Qué quieres?" Bien, no había sonado como suplica, pero temía que había sonado demasiado arrogante y se prestara para malas interpretaciones. _

_Una risotada fuerte y seca se escuchó en el reducido lugar en el que estaba e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. "¿Qué es lo que quiero? Divertirme, nada más que divertirme contigo muchachito")_

Me desespera no recordar nada de lo qué pasó en ése lugar. He indicado tener recuerdos vagos y poco concretos, pero no son mas que imágenes borrosas y desvirtuadas -por favor, que sean desvirtuadas y no la realidad que viví- de todo.

Dejaré de escribir por hoy o seguiré escribiendo estupideces que intentan llenar algo que no está, que jamás estará, completo nuevamente.

**_¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? Cualquier cosa será bien recibida _**


	3. Parque

_**Aquí os traigo una nueva viñeta sobre Theo, espero que les guste. **_

_**Creo que lo dije en la primera viñeta, pero nunca es malo repetirlo. Todas las viñetas que subiré sí están relacionadas unas con otras, pero no por eso tienen un orden lógico. O sea, todas se basan en el mismo suceso, pero no las subo en orden cronológico.**_

**_Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de Jotaká Rowling o en su defecto de Warner BROS._**

Hoy salí a dar una vuelta. Estoy seguro que nadie me reconocerá ya que mi apariencia dista mucho de ser la que tenía en el colegio, así que no hay mayor problema. Pueden pensar que soy paranoico por el asunto de que no quiero que me reconozcan, pero como aún no sé quién me hizo esto ni por qué, prefiero que por el momento nadie sepa que sigo aquí.

Bien, como les decía, hoy salí a dar una vuelta a un parque que hay en los alrededores de la casa y llegué a la patética conclusión que no tengo idea de dónde estoy. Sé que estoy en Inglaterra, pero no logro deducir específicamente en qué lugar. Estúpido, lo sé. Creo que pasé demasiado tiempo en ése lugar y por eso no recuerdo las cosas; además, no es como si hubiera estado en todos los lugares del país.

Me sorprendió ver a tanta gente. Padres paseando con sus hijos, parejas, amigos, personas que estaban leyendo. Era como si no fueran conscientes de la guerra y sí, sé que la mayoría de los muggles ni se enteraron de lo qué pasó, pero aún así me sorprendió verlos tan despreocupados.

Me gustaría poder estar así de despreocupado, pero la maldita certeza de que tengo un vacío en mi mente, no me deja. A cada instante trato de recordar algo, cualquier cosa y no puedo. Dudo que me lanzaran un _Obliviate, _siento como si fuera más un bloqueo voluntario a nivel inconsciente que un hechizo de ése tipo.

Es extraño, a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo o entiendo qué mierda pasó y eso me pone de muy mal humor. Sí, independiente de lo que puedan pensar, Theodore Nott tiene un carácter difícil y fuerte. Cierto, casi nunca me enojo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una blanca paloma o que pase por alto las cosas. La mayoría de las cosas me aburren y no creo que merezcan mi atención, pero eso es algo totalmente distinto ¿no lo creen así?

Desvarío nuevamente. Ya se está haciendo una costumbre, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y si pudiera, no lo haría. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que desvariar es lo que me ayuda a vivir el día a día sin volverme loco... aunque puede ser que ya lo esté.

¿Algún día podré ser como esas personas del parque? Vivir sin que me preocupe nada más que las cosas cotidianas -los hijos, la familia, los amigos, las cuentas, el trabajo, la casa-. Me gustaría creer que sí, que algún día lo lograré y que todo será mucho mejor que ahora. Que dejaré de dormir es ése lugar decrepito, que podré volver a tener ropa nueva y que me afeitaré día por medio.

Un niño se acercó a la banca en la que estaba sentado y me miró por unos segundos. Le sonreí y salió corriendo a donde su madre. Esta me miró bastante feo y se fue. ¡Mierda! A lo mejor pensó que soy uno de esos depravados viola-niños que eligen sus víctimas en los parques infantiles.

Será mejor que vuelva a la casa y trate de dormir un poco más. Mañana será otro día.

--

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Ya sabe, todo será bien recibido. **_


	4. Café

_**Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká. **_

_**Otra viñeta de Theo. Sí, sé que cada día estoy más loca y cada vez se entienden menos, pero prometo que todo tiene una razón y un motivo. **_

_**Blacky muchísimas gracias por el beteo, eres un encanto.  
**_

Al fin, después de semanas o quizá meses_, _vuelvo a tomar una taza de café. ¡Merlín! Cómo lo extrañaba. La textura gruesa que se queda en el paladar mientras el aroma inunda tu nariz y te transporta a lugares exóticos donde eres completamente libre. Sí, puede que esté exagerando, pero soy amante del café y esas son las sensaciones que me provoca.

Extrañaba el café, pero eso ya lo dije, ¿cierto? Pasé mucho tiempo bebiendo algo que decían era agua, pero dudo que lo fuera; el agua es limpia y transparente, no líquido de color grisáceo y que provoca náuseas con tan sólo verlo.

Todavía no logro descifrar qué sucedió o en qué lugar estuve todo este tiempo. Las imágenes siguen acechándome en sueños o, a veces, cuando estoy despierto, pero no tienen conexión entre sí y eso hace que no sepa si son reales o sólo imágenes que ha desarrollado mi mente para perturbarme.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me habrá pasado? Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo, pero no sé por dónde partir; quizás aquí se aplica la teoría de que el subconsciente protege al consciente de las cosas malas que han sucedido en la vida. No encuentro otra explicación a esto.

Bebo un sorbo de café y cierro los ojos para saborearlo adecuadamente. Mientras el líquido se desliza por mi garganta, acude a mi mente la idea de buscar a alguno de mis compañeros de colegio, la pregunta es¿a cuál? Tendré que pensarlo muy bien; no creo que Draco esté disponible y de Blaise mejor ni hablar… La mejor opción es Pansy. ¿Querrá reunirse conmigo? Y eso, en el caso de que la guerra no la hubiera afectado demasiado. Porque… ¿Hubo guerra, verdad? Ya no estoy seguro y eso me asusta.

Será liberador conversar con alguien que no sea yo mismo. Espero que acepte la invitación, eso sí, tendré que arreglarme un poco. A Pansy jamás le gustó que estuviéramos desaliñados, decía que la imagen que uno reflejaba era muy importante para el trato con los demás. Me cortaré el cabello y me afeitaré como corresponde.

Mañana mismo iré al correo.

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Todo será bien recibido.**_


	5. Cariño

_**Continuación del anterior..., o unas cuantas horas después. **_

**_Espero que les guste. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la idea, lo demás es de Jotaká.  
_**

Finalmente le mandé una carta. Sé que una lechuza habría sido más efectiva, pero como dije anteriormente, no quiero involucrarme con magia o del mundo mágico en sí y las lechuzas lo son.

¿Cuánto tiempo se demorará el correo muggle? Espero que no sean semanas. A lo mejor debería haber pensado en eso…, pero ya da igual, la carta ya la mandé y ahora sólo queda ser paciente y esperar.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que conocí a Pansy. Fue a las dos semanas de haber comenzado las clases. No me simpatizó de inmediato, ¿qué puedo decir? Pansy es de esas personas que amas u odias, no hay término medio, no con ella. No entiendo por qué algunas personas piensan que es tonta; bien no es un pozo de sabiduría, pero es una de las muchachas más astutas que conozco y por ahí dicen que la astucia es la base de la inteligencia, ¿no?

Dejaré de divagar y me concentraré en contar lo que quiero contar desde un comienzo. En la cena de selección no nos sentamos cerca, ella se sentó al lado de Draco y yo me senté al lado de un muchacho cuyo apellido no recuerdo, pero aun así la noté. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pansy es de esas personas que se hacen notar estén dónde estén. Sí, sé que una vez más me desvío del tema, pero es inevitable en estas circunstancias.

A lo que iba. Ella es sumamente directa y no dudará en decirme las cosas que quiero saber, algo que me agrada muchísimo. Quizás por eso la prefiero por sobre Draco o Blaise; si me reúno con éste último, terminaremos borrachos como una cuba y no podré saber lo que quiero saber, aun cuando no niego que la pasaría realmente bien con él. Por otra parte, si me junto con Draco, vamos a terminar conversando sobre otras cosas, tales como Potter y, lamentablemente para mi amigo, no estoy con ganas de escuchar la obsesión que tiene con el salvador del mundo mágico o las formas que planea para llevárselo a la cama.

Ahora debo ser paciente y esperar una respuesta de Pansy, ojalá todo salga como deseo y así pueda averiguar algo de lo sucedido.

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Todo será bien recibido.**_


	6. Cita

_**Otra viñeta más y ésta es más extraña que las anteriores. Espero que les guste ya que desde aquí se comenzará a armar el pasado de Theo y sabrán más o menos qué sucedió.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká.**_

Fecha: Una semana después.

Una semana, una maldita semana y aún no tengo respuesta por parte de Pansy. ¿El estúpido muggle habrá tenido algún problema en encontrar la casa? Sí, puede ser, pero existe otra opción y es la que más me asusta. Seguramente recibió la carta, pero no quiere saber nada de mí; después de todo, no es una idea tan descabellada, sería lo más lógico tomando en cuenta la forma en cómo terminó todo.

No lo entiendo, se supone que éramos amigos, los amigos no se traicionan y mucho menos se abandonan cuando más se necesitan… Retiro todo lo escrito anteriormente. Acaban de tirar una carta por debajo de la puerta; seguramente piensan que no hay nadie ya que las cortinas están cerradas, lo que hace que la casa esté a oscuras. ¿Por qué hablo de una casa si se suponía que estoy en la calle? Bueno, digamos que estoy viviendo de manera ilegal en la casa de alguien que se encuentra de vacaciones.

A lo que iba. Llegó la carta de Pansy. Dice que está feliz de saber de mí y que quiere que nos juntemos en un lugar llamado "Dark Moon"; tendré que averiguar dónde demonios queda ese lugar. Me alivia saber que alguien tiene ganas de verme, podré aclarar mis dudas y reírme de las cosas que, seguramente, me contará Pansy del resto de nuestros amigos.

Tengo que arreglarme. Nos juntaremos a las diez de la noche. Son recién las seis, primero iré a comprar tabaco y algún detalle simpático. Me siento como un adolescente, no puedo evitar estar nervioso y no es sólo porque sea ella, sino también porque es una mujer y hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto con una… Será mejor que deje de pensar tonterías y me concentre en lo que quiero conversar con ella.

_Eran las diez menos cuarto y ya estaba afuera del lugar. Un lugar que no estaba nada de mal; bueno, lo eligió Pansy, eso era motivo suficiente para que fuera un lugar de clase y estilo, como ella. _

_Saqué un cigarrillo, lo encendí y le di una larga calada. Me gustaba fumar, siempre me gustó. Estaba disfrutando de mi pequeño vicio, cuando sentí un abrazo, el abrazo más cálido que podía recibir alguien como yo. Boté el cigarro, sin importarme el hecho de que lo acababa de encender, y giré mi cuerpo mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a nacer en mis labios. Era ella, nadie más podía transmitir esa calidez. _

—_Pansy…_

_Le correspondí el abrazo y me aferré a su cuerpo. Escondí mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello y me maravilló el poder reconocer su aroma después de tanto tiempo. _

_Me separé un poco para mirarla mejor y ahora sí mi sonrisa fue completa. Lucía hermosa, era hermosa, y me sonreía con cariño. Jamás seré capaz de explicar qué se apoderó de mí, pero me acerqué a sus labios y los besé largamente. Me correspondió suavemente y eso se sintió bien…, bien y extraño._

_Cuando nos separamos me volvió a sonreír y me guiñó un ojo con complicidad. _

—_Theo, querido, me siento halagada, pero también muy molesta contigo ya que acabas de firmar mi sentencia de muerte._

_La miré confundido y sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. Observó mi confusión y soltó una carcajada llena de picardía. _

—_Vamos, no me digas que no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Blaise si sabe que me besaste. _

_Enrojecí. Blaise, era un detalle que había pasado por alto. Seguramente nos mataría a ambos. ¿Importaba? Sí, y mucho, pero más adelante me ocuparía de él. Me encogí de hombros y le ofrecí el brazo a mi amiga para que entráramos al local. Nos quedaba toda una noche por delante y muchas dudas que necesitaban ser aclaradas. _

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Todo será bien recibido.**_


	7. Risa

_**Nueva viñeta, muchísimo más extraña que las anteriores. Sé que pensarán que la viñeta no dice nada, pero si leen con atención se darán cuenta que dice mucho. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de la rubia esa.**_

_**G, gracias por las correcciones. Eres un sol.  
**_

_Entramos al local, nos sentamos en el lugar más apartado y ordenamos nuestros tragos. Era agradable estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo era bastante incómodo. __No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve "fuera", no sabía cómo era mi relación con Pansy antes del encierro, no sabía cómo abordar el tema…_

_Su risa me llevó de vuelta a la realidad y la miré. Se estaba riendo de mí, sus ojos la delataban. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre se reía y bromeaba por mi innata indiferencia o desconexión con el mundo que me rodeaba, seguía igual y a Pansy le seguía causando gracia._

—_Veo que conservas intacto tú sentido del humor, querida._

—_Sí, bueno, siempre fuiste bueno en provocar mi risa, Theo, y por lo que veo eso no ha cambiado._

_Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Si quería sobrevivir a esa noche, no me quedaba otro remedio. Ahora, había algo que tenía que preguntarle y sabía que, con ella, lo mejor era hacerlo directamente y sin suavizar nada._

—_Pansy, ¿qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde estuve?_

_La escuché suspirar mientras desviaba la mirada. Eso fue un claro indicio de que algo estaba mal y que, definitivamente, no me gustarían las respuestas que iba a darme._

—_No sabría decirte con exactitud. Te perdí la pista hace unos tres años; después de eso no tengo idea qué te sucedió o dónde estuviste. _

—_Ya, pero antes sí lo sabías. Creo que estuve encerrado prácticamente desde que salimos del colegio._

_El camarero llegó con nuestros tragos y la conversación se cortó. Me pregunté qué tan grave era lo que había pasado como para que ella no quisiera contarme. Y de pronto sonrió y me miró, con esa clase de mirada que vaticinaba comentarios divertidos e incómodos hacia mi persona. _

—_Blaise siempre pregunta por ti. _

_¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Zabini justo ahora? Cuando salimos del colegio las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron bien. Teníamos ideas distintas, tomamos caminos distintos y dejamos de hablarnos. _

—_Pansy, no me interesa saber nada que tenga que ver con Zabini. _

—_Qué lástima, Theodore, porque yo sí quiero saber todo con respecto a ti. _

_Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mi noche se tenía que arruinar con su presencia? Me giré y lo miré fijamente. Mataría a Pansy por haberle dicho a ése que nos juntaríamos._

—_Zabini…_

_

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bienvenido. **  
_


	8. Enemigos

_**Y otra más. Ojalá puedan ver los matices detrás de esta viñeta.**_

_**Sandrita, gracias por la ayuda. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.  
**_

_No lo odiaba, pero, como dije antes, no salimos del colegio en buenos términos. ¿Cómo o por qué enfrentarlo? ¿Cómo enfrentar a una parte de mi pasado que había tratado de borrar innumerables veces? Sí, durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado en ese lugar, ésa parte fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo, pero una vez que salí traté de olvidar todo lo que me hacía daño y Blaise era una de esas cosas. Miré a Pansy con toda la rabia que no podía expresar con palabras y decidí marcharme de allí._

_—Pansy, me siento mal, nos vemos otro día._

_Me levanté y, sin hacer caso a sus palabras, caminé a la salida del local. No podía irme directo a la casa que habitaba por el momento, claro que no. Conocía a Zabini y el idiota me seguiría a penas pusiera un pie en la calle._

_Alguien me sostuvo por el brazo y no me quedó otra que soltar un bufido. Debí imaginarlo, era, después de todo, Blaise Zabini; alguien que no se daba por vencido así como así._

_—No seas infantil. No tienes por qué marcharte._

_— ¿No entiendes que si me marcho es porque no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que tú?_

_Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar sin soltarme del brazo. Había olvidado lo frustrante que era Zabini. No entendía razones y hacía lo que se le diera la gana. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Por algo me alejé de él, ¿acaso no lo podía ver?_

_—Tenemos que conversar y lo sabes._

_—No, Zabini, no tenemos nada que conversar._

_—Claro, olvidé que siempre te es más fácil huir del pasado, ¿verdad, Theodore?_

_Volví a bufar y comencé a mover el brazo para soltarme del agarre, pero entre más me movía yo, más fuerte apretaba él._

_—Suéltame._

_—No hasta que hablemos._

_Había olvidado que Zabini, además de idiota, era terco como una mula. Al parecer lo que comenzó como una agradable noche con una amiga, se había convertido en una de las peores noches que puedo recordar._

_—Te recuerdo, Zabini, que no nos hablamos hace años. Estoy seguro que podemos seguir bien de esa manera._

_Se detuvo y me miró. ¡Cómo odiaba esa mirada! Me hacía sentir vulnerable y había algo que odiaba, era sentirme vulnerable._

_—Theodore, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Quiero volver a lo que teníamos antes._

_—No, las cosas jamás serán como antes. Tú y yo no somos ya ni siquiera conocidos._

_Me dolió ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero era la verdad y era mejor saberla desde el principio. Me soltó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos…_

_— ¿Por qué, Theodore?_

_—Porque me traicionaste, Zabini._

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bienvenido.**_


	9. Ofensa

_**Otra viñeta y ahora es cuando me debo disculpar con las personas que creían que esto era un Theo/Pansy. Jamás lo imaginé de esa manera, pero como me gusta mantener el suspenso no dije nada antes. Espero que no les moleste.**_

_**Jun, gracias por el beteo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká.  
**_

Todavía recuerdo qué sucedió para que mi amistad –y todo lo demás– con Blaise se fuera al carajo.

Fue unos meses antes de que termináramos las clases. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que les deparaba el futuro con la guerra que se aproximaba. Yo tenía claro lo que quería para mí y no iba a dejar que ningún loco fanático se interpusiera en mi camino. Blaise, también sabía lo que quería y no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera yo, se metiera en medio de sus planes.

Estábamos en la habitación, preparándonos para dormir cuando el tema surgió entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué harás al Salir del colegio?

— No lo sé, Blaise. Me quiero alejar de la guerra, de Vol… y de mi padre lo más rápido posible.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y luego mirarme como si acabara de decir la cosa más disparatada del mundo.

— ¿Irte? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? No estoy de acuerdo con la ideología de mi padre y sus amigos, lo sabes.

—Yo pensé que eso era una rebeldía estúpida que pasaría con el tiempo. Jamás pensé que hablaras en serio, Theodore.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré con curiosidad. No me había llamado Theodore desde que estábamos en primero, ¿por qué volvía a hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Theodore? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así, Blaise?

—Desde ahora. No sé si puedo seguir confiando en ti ahora que sé que no estamos en el mismo bando.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Él jamás había reaccionado de esa manera ante mi negativa de ser Mortífago. Siempre supo que eso no me interesaba y que los hijos de muggles me eran indiferentes, pero no al punto de desearles la muerte.

— ¿Mismo bando? Blaise, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? Somos amigos, somos… ¡Sabes lo qué somos! No te voy a traicionar.

Se alejó de mí, un claro indicio de que las cosas se estaban jodiendo y que ya no podría considerarlo ni siquiera como conocido.

— ¡Traicionarás a tu familia! ¡Eso es lo mismo que traicionarme a mí!

— ¡Tú no eres mi familia, Blaise! ¡Jamás lo has sido!

Desde el mismo momento que dije esas palabras, supe que había cometido un error. Blaise acortó la distancia entre nosotros, me tomó por los hombros y me azotó contra la pared. Sus ojos irradiaban una ira y un odio que nunca pensé estarían dirigidos a mí…

—Claro, olvidé que seguramente acudías a otra persona cuando despertabas llorando como un puto marica por culpa de tus jodidas pesadillas o quizás era la cama de otra persona en la cual dormías por las noches porque te daba miedo dormir solo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso quiere decir que eres mi amigo, no mi familia!

— ¿Tu amigo? ¿Nada más que tu jodido amigo? —Su mirada se hizo aún más fría y se acercó tanto que nuestras bocas casi se rozaban —Dime, Theodore, ¿dejas que todos tus amigos te cojan o ése es un privilegio que sólo me concedes a mí?

Me alejé un poco de él y fruncí el ceño. ¿En qué momento una conversación sobre lo que haríamos después del colegio derivó en cuestionamientos sobre lo que hacíamos nosotros?

—Eso es distinto.

— ¿Distinto? No me hagas reír, Theodore. Eres un maldito maricón que seguramente le ofrece el culo a quién esté dispuesto a follarte. Me das asco.

— ¿Ahora te doy asco?

—Sí, ahora me das asco y me arrepiento de haberte considerado mi amigo alguna vez. No eres nada. No vales nada. Eres un patético parásito que depende de los demás…

¿La persona que hablaba era a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo? Me dolieron sus palabras, me dolieron demasiado. Apreté los labios con fuerza y, sin decir nada, salí de la habitación completamente seguro que jamás lo perdonaría.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bien recibido._**


	10. Intento

_**Otra viñeta más. Mmm, sé que empezarán a odiar a Blaise, pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Lo prometo. **_

_**Ojalá les guste. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká.**_

_**G, gracias por el beteo.  
**_

_Después de mencionarle la traición, me alejé rápidamente de allí. No quería verlo por más tiempo, no quería hablar con él, no quería saber nada de él nunca más. _

_Caminé por las frías calles de la ciudad con un cigarrillo en los labios. Sabía que había algo inconcluso entre Zabini y yo, pero no podía enfrentarlo en ese momento. Sí, los recuerdos de lo sucedido no eran recientes, pero dolían como su hubieran ocurrido ayer. No eran las palabras que dijo lo que dolía, dolía la mirada, el tono de voz, la pérdida de algo que para mí fue importante. _

_Fui un iluso. Jamás quise entender que el ser humano es una criatura egoísta y llena de resentimientos; una criatura que por mucho que dijera que confiaba, nunca lo hacía. _

_Durante mi adolescencia pensé que había logrado cambiar la percepción de una de esas criaturas, pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario. La confianza era algo estúpido, la amistad estaba sobre valorada y el amor era una utopía que te convertía en idiota al primer descuido. _

_Le di una nueva calada al cigarro y dejé caer la mano a un costado de mi cuerpo, pero al momento que hice eso, alguien la agarró. ¿Debía preguntar quién era? Claro que no. Sabía que era él. _

— _¿Qué quieres ahora, Zabini?_

—_Joder, intento conversar contigo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?_

—_Seguimos estando en bandos diferentes, Zabini. Sigo siendo homosexual y si mal no recuerdo, después de la discusión que tuvimos, proclamaste a los cuatro vientos tu heterosexualidad y comenzaste a follar a toda mujer que se te puso enfrente, ¿lo recuerdas?_

—_Era un crío, Theodore. Un crío inmaduro y con ideologías erradas. _

_Reí y le di otra calada al cigarro. No creía en sus palabras. Lo conocía hace demasiados años como para no saber que estaba mintiendo. _

— _¿Ideologías erradas, Zabini? No insultes mi inteligencia. Sé muy bien que tus 'ideologías' jamás te parecieron erradas._

—_Ya. Quizás en ese momento no, pero ahora sí. La gente cambia. _

—_No te creo. A ti jamás te gustó el cambio._

— _¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no ves que intento reparar el daño que te hice? ¿No ves que intento resarcir el error de haberte encerrado…?_

_Se me fue el aire de los pulmones y me alejé un par de pasos de la persona que estaba frente a mí y que durante un tiempo creí conocer. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Fue por culpa de él que pasé todos esos años encerrado? _

— _¿Tú…?_

—_Perdóname, Theo._

— _¿Perdonarte? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me vendiste, Zabini! ¡Me vendiste para salvar tu culo! —No sé cómo, pero a mi mente llegaron fragmentos de lo que había sucedido y eso me aterró. _

—_Theo, si me dejas explicarte…_

— _¡No! ¡No quiero que me expliques una mierda! ¡Eras mi amigo! _

— _¡No tenía otra opción!_

— _¡Si la tenías! —Boté el cigarro y lo miré fríamente. —Tú mismo me enseñaste que siempre hay opciones, Zabini. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?_

_Me sentía mareado y con unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Creo que me giré para comenzar a alejarme definitivamente de él, pero algo pasó. Mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, mi mente se nubló y caí al suelo._

_

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Todo será bienvenido.**__  
_


	11. Cena

**Otra viñeta más. Síp, sé que me demoré más, pero mi musa amenaza con irse de vacaciones. Ojalá les guste.**

**Cari, gracias por el beteo. Y cuando quieras te soborno de nuevo.**

**Pastelito, muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, la guía y por ser tú. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de la rubia.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba completamente desorientado. Recuerdo que estaba discutiendo con Zabini y después nada, todo negro. Me senté de golpe y miré a mí alrededor con miedo. Recordaba las palabras que él dijo sobre ser responsable de mi encierro y el pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Estaría encerrado nuevamente? Por Merlín, esperaba que no. No podría soportarlo otra vez._

_Al parecer no se repetiría la situación, ya que me encontraba en una habitación amplia y cómoda. No sabía el lugar exacto en el que me encontraba, pero podía imaginarlo. Y claro, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando se abrió la puerta y Zabini apareció con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Bufé e hice el amago de levantarme parar largarme de una vez por todas, pero me mareé y tuve que recostarme nuevamente._

—_Theo, te golpeaste la cabeza, lo mejor será que no te muevas._

—_¿Me golpeé? ¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú el que lo hizo?_

_Lo vi dejar la bandeja sobre un mueble y acercarse a la cama con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en los labios. Conocía esa expresión, estaba dolido y también algo irritado, pero no me importaba –o eso quería creer–, continuaría diciendo lo que pensaba de él._

—_¿De verdad crees que haría algo así?_

—_Me entregaste, eso me demuestra que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

_Se sentó a mi lado luciendo una mirada abatida. Sabía que deseaba que conversáramos, sobre todo de lo que sucedió desde que salimos del colegio; lamentablemente para él, yo no quería hablar sobre eso ni ahora ni nunca._

—_No vas a escucharme, ¿verdad?_

—_No, no lo haré. Hace mucho tiempo dejó de interesarme lo que fueses a decir, Zabini, y no cambiaré de la noche a la mañana._

_Se alejó y desvió la mirada. No lo podía creer, ¿Zabini desviando la mirada? Nunca pensé ver el día en que eso pasara. Recuerdo que en el colegio él siempre decía que jamás desviaría la mirada por nadie, ni siquiera por Voldemort. Estúpidas charlas de niños que creen que se pueden comer el mundo…_

_Lucía avergonzado, algo completamente imposible de creer. Él no conocía lo que era la vergüenza y mucho menos el arrepentimiento, era por eso que no quería confiar en lo que decía. _

—_Has lo que quieras, Theodore. _

— _¿Qué significa eso?_

—_Significa que eres libre de irte cuando te sientas bien. No intentaré conversar contigo, es obvio que no creerás una palabra de lo que diga. Si quieres cenar, —señaló la bandeja que había dejado en el mueble— ahí tienes comida; si no quieres comer porque piensas que la envenené, no comas. _

_Me miró por última vez y salió de la habitación dejándome solo. Me sentía confundido y, todavía, un poco mareado. No sabía qué hacer, en realidad, no sabía qué era lo que deseaba. Durante demasiado tiempo esperé una explicación por parte de Blaise, conversar con él y que me dijera porqué cambió conmigo, porqué me alejó de esa manera. ¿Por sus ideales? ¿Le obligaron? ¿Lo hizo porque quería? ¿Alguna vez fue verdaderamente mi amigo? Eran muchas las preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, pero después las olvidé; enterré a Blaise y todo lo que eso conllevaba en lo más oculto de mi mente, así no dolía tanto. _

_Ahora tenía la oportunidad de aclarar todas esas dudas, de responder a todas mis preguntas y la rechazaba. Sabía porqué lo hacía, más aun sabiendo que él me entregó, pero quizás debía escuchar sus motivos. Quizás… ¡Mierda! Siempre era lo mismo cuando pensaba en nosotros, toda la vida viviendo a través de los quizás, de frases y acciones que no concretaban absolutamente nada y me dejaban peor que en un comienzo. No más, eso se detendría justo en ese momento, no quería seguir en ascuas y confundido. Obviamente no confiaría en Blaise de inmediato, pero sí le daría la oportunidad para explicarse. _

_Me levanté, esta vez con cuidado, y fui a buscarlo. No conocía el lugar, pero recordando sus hábitos estaría en el estudio bebiendo algo para calmarse. Caminé por la casa abriendo cuanta puerta se me cruzó, hasta que finalmente di con el dichoso estudio. Estaba sentado en un sillón de espaldas a la puerta con un vaso de algo en la mano, seguramente whisky de fuego. Mi cuerpo temblaba, señal clara de que estaba nervioso. Increíble, con él siempre era lo mismo, podían pasar años y aún me ponía nervioso en su presencia. Entré en silencio y me paré detrás del sillón._

—_Tienes razón, Blaise, necesitamos conversar._

_

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Todo será bienvenido.**  
_


End file.
